A Chance At Love
by WeasleyChick1998
Summary: Hermione Granger is jealous of Lavender. Why can't she just let Ron Weasley go? Why can't she just accept the fact that he doesn't like her the way she likes him? (This a Ron/Hermione three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance at Love**

**(A/N ****Well hello! This is my first published story so I'm sorry if it sucks. If you have any comments and/or suggestions PLEASE comment them! Anyway thanks!) **

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Joanne Katherine Rowling... if only...  
**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was sitting outside by the lake, alone. To anyone passing by it looked as though she was studying, as always, but in all actuality Hermione was quietly crying. She had barely spoken to Ron lately due to Lavender. Hermione was jealous that he spent almost all of his time with her. Hermione loved Ron; she had for years, but was always afraid to tell him. Now her window was gone and she was miserable.

As Hermione made herself even more upset by wondering what Ron saw in Lavender, she failed to notice that someone was walking up to her. She snapped back into reality and dried her tears as they sat beside her.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" The stranger asked concern prominent in his voice.

She froze for a second, Hermione knew that voice. It belonged to the exact person she was trying to avoid. Ronald Weasley.

Hermione wiped away her left over tears quickly and took a shaky breath. "Nothing Ron. I'm. . . I'm fine." She said quietly, her head still buried in her book.

Ron sighed and pushed her book down so he could see her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "It doesn't look like nothing." He said, wiping a fresh tear off of her cheek. "Please 'Mione. I'm worried about you."

Hermione slowly moved her head and gazed up into his crystal blue eyes. She wanted to kiss him right there. Only when she remembered Lavender did she frown and resist the urge. "I'm sorry Ron. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." She said, not divulging the whole truth.

The ginger boy wore a sad expression. "I miss talking with you, Hermione." He said with a small frown.

"I do to Ron. It just seems like every time you get a free moment you spend it with Lavender." She said in a shaky voice, trying not to begin crying again.

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, but she's my girlfriend and she won't leave me alone."

"So you don't want to spend every moment with her?"

Ron frowned. "Not if it means losing you and Harry. You guys are my best mates." He said, looking down at his hands.

The girl looked out, across the lake. She decided to finally tell him her true feelings, not caring about his girlfriend. Hermione took a deep breath and looked back at him. "Ron, I-"

"WON-WON!" Hermione was cut off by the scream of Lavender as she spotted Ron. "I have been looking _everywhere _for you! What are you doing with _her_?" She asked, trying to kill Hermione with her eyes before sitting down and cuddling up with Ron.

"Lav, stop." Ron said in an annoyed tone, pushing her off him. "Hermione and I are just friends." He said in a quieter tone.

Fresh tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she put her stuff in her bag and got up, running back to the castle. 'Just friends.' She thought over and over again, as tears poured from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am STILL not J.K. Rowling...**

**Chapter Two**

"Wait!' Mione! What's wro-" Ron was cut off as Lavender placed her lips on his. He pushed her away and got up.

"Won-Won!" She yelled getting up and grabbing his arm. "Come back, she obviously doesn't want to talk."

The ginger pulled his arm away. "She's my best friend. I'm going after her." He said with determination. With that Ron walked off in the direction of his sobbing friend.

Hermione had run into the castle and went directly to the library. She figured no one would run into her there, with it being the weekend. The frizzy haired girl sat down at the back of the room, behind a large bookcase and started sobbing quietly once more.

Ron tried to follow Hermione, but the time he got away from Lavender she was already gone. He decided to check the common room and asked Parvati if she had seen Hermione go up to her dorm. When she said no, he sighed and went up to his own dorm where he found Harry.

"Hey mate." He said gloomily.

"What's wrong Ron? You seem down." Harry said, walking over and sitting beside him.

Ron sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know what's wrong with Hermione?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "No, she hasn't been very social lately."

"Merlin." Ron said. "Do you have any idea where she might be?" He asked hopefully.

"Did you try the library?" Harry asked after thinking for a moment.

Ron shook his head and got up. "No, I'll go there now. Thanks mate, see you later." He said, smiling.

The ginger boy ran down to the common room, where he was stopped abruptly by his clingy girlfriend.

"Won-Won, where are you going _now_?" Lavender asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need to find Hermione." He said simply.

Lavender frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you need to see her again?" She asked snottily.

"She is my friend and I am worried about her. Is there such a problem with that?" Ron retorted, glaring at her.

"Yes actually there is a problem with that!" She countered. "If you go try to find her we're DONE!" Lavender yelled, causing the whole common room to stare.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. "Then we're done." He said flatly, walking around the shocked girl and out the portrait hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not the queen of writing... I wish I was...  
**

**Chapter Three**

Ron ran down the many flights of stairs two steps at a time, to get to the library as fast as he could. After finally making it to the ground level, and catching his breath, he ran into the library, earning a glare from Madam Pince. The boy gave her an apologetic smile and slowed his pace, walking over to her.

"Er, did you see Hermione Granger come in here?" He asked the librarian quietly.

The older woman looked at the nervous boy and nodded. "She came in a short while ago seeming very upset. Was that your fault?" She asked sternly. Madam Pince had become fond of the frizzy-haired girl, who had a passion for books. The librarian felt bad seeing the young girl upset.

Ron gulped and looked down at his shoes. "I. . . I don't know." He said barely audible.

She stared at him before pointing towards a large bookcase. "She went over there. Make sure you stay quiet." The old woman said before returning to the stack of books in front of her.

Ron smiled slightly at her and walked quickly in the direction Madam Pince had pointed. He stopped short upon hearing muffled sobs.

Hermione had her head in her hands, trying not to make too much noise. She felt so stupid for crying. She knew that Ron had a girlfriend yet she got so upset when he called them 'just friends'. Why couldn't she just let him go? Why couldn't she just accept the fact of him not liking her back?

The girl jumped as she felt an arm get placed around her shoulders. She looked up to see a very worried Ron. Hermione wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile. "Hi Ron." She said quietly as a few more tears fell onto her cheeks.

Ron smiled slightly at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb gently. "'Mione, what's wrong? Please tell me." He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

Hermione sighed and shut her eyes for a moment, before meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry. It isn't your fault." She said looking away. "I'm so stupid." The girl added quietly.

Ron grabbed her chin lightly, and turned her to head to face him again. "Hermione, you are not stupid. You're the farthest from it." He said in a stern, yet calming tone.

"Thanks." Hermione said quietly, smiling a little.

Ron smiled back and lightly squeezed her shoulders. "Now, please tell me what's wrong."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "It's just. . . Ron I love you." She said, barely audible. "I know you're with Lavender, though and-" She was cut off as Ron place a finger on her lips.

"Stop there." He said, taking his finger away. "I broke up with Lav."

"What?" She asked feeling a little happy, but remembering them together less than an hour ago.

Ron sighed. "Just before I came here. She tried forbidding me from finding you."

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to come." Hermione said, looking down, feeling like a burden.

He smiled and lifted her chin. "It's fine, I wanted to find you." He said softly. "I love you, too." He added before kissing her lightly.

**THE END**

**(A/N: Okay that is it for this story! I hope you all liked it! :])  
**


End file.
